


Murder In Your Head

by LadyDrace



Series: Junk Ficlets from Tumblr [94]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Childhood Friends, Fluff, Happy Ending, Kid Fic, M/M, POV Stiles, Puppy Love, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 14:25:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8717398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDrace/pseuds/LadyDrace
Summary: Stiles might only be nine, but he's gonna get his man. Some day. Maybe without murdering anyone, only time will tell.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally [posted on Tumblr](http://ladydrace.tumblr.com/post/145055902476/alive-hales-kidfic-where-stiles-is-in-love-with) for the prompt:
> 
> _Alive hales. Kid!fic where stiles is in love with Derek and he just hates hates hates Paige, like, really, why derek why, why you cheating on me, when we get married you're gonna look back and see the error of your way. Seriously in love stiles with older derek_
> 
> Unbetaed.

”I hate her,” Stiles snarls, and his mother gives him a stern look.

 

”Stiles, remember what we talked about.”

 

He sighs and looks at the ceiling to avoid her judgy stare. ”That you never say you hate someone unless you want them dead.”

 

”And?”

 

”And we only murder people in our heads.”

 

”That’s right.”

 

”You know,” John says as he enters the kitchen, ”I don’t know why everyone assumes you’re the good influence around here.” He pecks her on the cheek, right in the middle of her dimple, and rubs Stiles’ buzzed hair before looking through the window to see what has their son in a murderous mood. ”Oh, I see.”

 

”No, Dad, you don’t get it,” Stiles whines next to him, watching Derek walk Paige home to her house down the street. ”She’s terrible! Evil, even!”

 

John raises an eyebrow at him. ”In what way, exactly, is Paige evil?”

 

Stiles squirms under the scrutiny and scrabbles for something to prove his theory. ”She just is!”

 

”Right. _That’ll_ hold up in court.”

 

And yes, Stiles is aware his case is weak, but… ”It’s not fair! He’s mine!”

 

Both of John’s eyebrows shoot up. ”Excuse me?”

 

”He’s mine! I asked Derek to marry me, and he said ’ _sure_ ’! So we’re gonna get married as soon as I’m old enough, so she can’t just swoop in and take him! You don’t take someone else’s things, Dad!”

 

John crouches down in front of him, and Stiles groans with frustration, because he knows a lecture is coming. ”Son, first of all, no one owns anyone else. Everyone is their own person.”

 

”But-”

 

”And Derek is free to make his own choices, even if you don’t like them.”

 

”But he’s _mine_ ,” Stiles insists weakly, shameful tears welling up. Because Derek had _said_ …

 

He’s pulled into his dad’s arms, and he sniffles a little bit against his uniform, because his heart is broken, okay? It’s allowed. ”Look, kiddo, you’re nine years old. A lot can happen before you’re eighteen, which is when you’re old enough to get married. I know it might not feel like it right now, but you might meet someone you like even more than Derek. Besides, he’s a little old for you, isn’t he?”

 

”Dad, you’re like eight years older than mom.”

 

Said mother snorts from the sink, and Stiles grins. Yeah, his mommah always has his back.

 

”Either way-”

 

”No, Dad,” Stiles says, pulling out of his arms to show how serious he is, eyes boring into his dad’s. ”Derek is the best person ever. I’ll _never_ want anyone else. And it might take me a little while, but he’s gonna be mine.”

 

”That’s the spirit, sweetie,” Claudia says, and John turns around to glare at her. ”What? There’s nothing wrong with going for what you want.”

 

”We are so gonna have a talk later tonight,” John promises his wife, and only gets an air kiss in return. Stiles doesn’t care, he’s made his point. And Paige is going _down_. As if reading his mind, John gives him a little shake. ”Don’t you be mean to her.”

 

”But-!”

 

”Derek likes her, and if you hurt her, Derek will be upset.”

 

That’s… a good point. One Stiles hadn’t considered, and it makes him stomp his foot childishly, because _ugh_. ”I’m still gonna murder her in my mind.”

 

John shakes his head and looks heavenward. ”As long as it stays that way, son. Then I won’t have to arrest you.”

 

”Yes, Sir.”

 

Over a decade later, Stiles still isn’t done crowing over how wrong his dad was, though he did come to like Paige, and she winks at them from her seat as they join hands at the altar.

 

End.


End file.
